LOVE DON!
by ParanA42
Summary: Chika finds the lyrics that Riko doesn't want anyone to see. How will this play out?


This is my first time writing a complete fanfic story. So here goes...

* * *

Riko Sakurauchi considered herself to be a plain and simple girl, before a certain ginger convinced her to join her school idol group after transferring to Uranohoshi High. Ever since that day, her passion for piano reignites and have gained new friends she cares about, especially Chika Takami.

So why was her back against the wall, her right arm pinned above her body, and her face in close proximity to Chika's?

It was Saturday night at Riko's house, and Chika was struggling with her homework, even with the tutoring from Riko. She then gave up and laid on her back.

"Ah, I give up!", she complained. "I just don't get it…"

"You've been staring at it for 5 minutes." The pianist responded with a small smile.

"That's the thing! I can't wrap my head around it."

"Well, we could definitely use a break. Maybe then you'll be able to focus more." Riko giggled.

"Yes, please!", she praised with hope shining in her eyes.

" _You're so cute when you're like this."_ Riko thought to herself, as she got up to the door.

"So mikans and tea?"

"Yup!"

"Got it! Be right back."

Riko soon left Chika in her room as she went to get the drinks and snacks. Chika soon got up and looked around her room. Riko's room was simple enough; a queen-sized bed, a dresser with a mirror, a bookshelf, a coffee table in the center of the room, a wardrobe, and a box underneath her bed with a dodgy label "PRIVATE!". There's also a grand piano near the balcony, with music sheets piled on the top. There was one particular music score that caught Chika's attention.

"Love Don?"

Curious, she picked up the sheet and saw there was lyrics attached to the back of the music sheet. She began to read the lyrics.

 _Love don! Love don! Love don!_

 _Love don! Love don! Love don!_

 _Love don! Love don! Love don!_

 _Love don! Love don! Love do-_

The sound of the door opening interrupted Chika and she turns to see Riko, holding a bowl of mikans and her face full of shock and despair.

The redhead began marching towards Chika, while 'gently' putting the bowl on the table, and swiped the papers out of Chika's hands, all while glaring at the Mikan idiot in embarrassment.

"H-how much did you see?" Riko stuttered while questioning her.

"I only read the Love Don part and-"

"AAAHHH!" The redhead shrieked as her entire head blushed, while cursing to herself, " _I completely forgot to put those away!"_

"I think it's cute!"

"Eh?" Surprised by the sudden praise, her golden eyes turned to meet Chika's ruby eyes.

"Can you play the song? I wanna listen to the song made one hundred percent by you!"

"W-well I-", the pianist nervously wanted to decline, but...

"Please…." The ginger pleaded with puppy eyes.

" _As much as I don't like dogs, I can't say no to her when she's like this.",_ Riko admitted to herself.

"Okay." She gave in to Chika's plead as she walked to the piano seat, and sat down, facing the piano. Chika then sit down next to her, facing the opposite direction.

Her fingers started to bounce softly from key to key as an upbeat melody filled the room. Chika then sways her head to the song, as she sang the only part she read to the music.

 _Love don! Love don! Love don!  
_ _Love don! Love don! Love don!  
_ _Love don! Love don! Love don!  
_ _Love don! Love don! Love don!_

Riko then continued the song.

 _Futari ni naru suki neratte fushizen na taido de ite mo  
_ _Sonna koto wa ki ni shinai wa waga michi susumu no yo_

 _Love! Don! Love! Don! Love! Don!_

 _Chotto chikadzuita dake de  
_ _Biku tsuite shimau chikin'haato  
_ _Iki ga kakaru you na kyori taekireru ki gashinai_

 _Ai nante chotto mada wakari kanemasu  
_ _Dokidoki shiteiru  
_ _Nee chotto matte kyuutenkai sugi desho?_

Chika soon turned towards the piano to read the chorus, and then sang along with Riko.

 _Bouken shiyou tsuredashite  
_ _Kabegiwa no kozumikku lovin' se wo nobasu  
_ _Step by step in odorasete  
_ _Me wo sorashitara make desho?  
_ _Kimi dake wo miteru yo zutto._

 _Love Don! Love Don! Love Don!  
_ _Love Don! Love Don! Love Don!  
_ _Love Don! Love Don! Love Don!  
_ _Love Don! Love Don! Love Don!"_

After the song ended, Chika clapped in amazement.

"That was amazing, Riko-chan!" The ginger praised.

"T-thanks, Chika…." The redhead nodded.

"How about we use this song for Love Live?

"EH?!"

"Woah! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just that I think the theme of the song is kinda… inappropriate for it." She replied with averting her eyes away from meeting Chika's.

"Eh! Why?"

"It's about k-k-kabo…"

"Kabo?"

"KABODEN!" Riko admitted out loud, and then hanged her head in embarrassment.

Chika was shocked at the pianist's sudden uproar, but she then asked, "Uhm… What's a 'kaboden'?"

Riko was fuming, realizing that the orangette is dense in the love department,so she decided to show her.

"Could you… stand by the wall?"

"Sure?" She comply in confusion as she headed to the far back of Riko's room, then turned around.

"So, what's a 'Ka-"

The dense mikan was interrupted by Riko's arm, slamming on the wall beside her head.

"It's like this." The yuri fanatic cooed as she held Chika's chin with her other hand, and shorter the distance between their faces. But soon, her dominant side starts to crumble.

"I…. I….", she stuttered as she can't keep up the act for long, until...

"I can't do it!" Riko cried in defeat of her mental wars with her beta side, and dropped in shame.

"Please calm down, Riko-chan!", the mikan girl panicked while trying to comfort Riko with a mikan.

Soon, Riko and Chika sitting by the table, eating mikans, while waiting for Riko's mother to bring the tea. Then, Chika bring up the kadoben topic.

"Maybe we can try the kadoben thing again."

Riko winced at her suggestion, "W-why?"

"I think I'm starting to get it. She replied while deep in thought

The redhead thought about it at first, and then agreed to the ginger's suggestion, hoping to redeem herself.

"S-sure!"

"Alright!" She jumped up and walked to the wall they were before, and faced Riko.

"I'm ready!", Chika said as Riko got up from the table.

" _Come on, you can do this! Faito daiyo, desu!",_ Riko encouraging herself, and soon charged at Chika.

But then, in one go, Chika grabbed Riko's Kabedon arm, and switched their roles, with Riko's back against the wall, and her arm pinned above her head by the ginger.

" _Wait, what?!"_ The pianist was confused, as she looked around her surrounding, but then saw Chika with a smug look.

"Like this?", the not-so-dense-after-all Mikan cooed, as she shorten the distance between their faces.

With all that is happening in one moment, and their lips getting dangerously close, all Riko can think about is, " _I-is this the legendary reverse Kaboden?!"_

The sound of a trap of tea dropping on the floor saved the redhead as they both turned their heads to see Riko's mother, with disbelief written all over her face.

"MOM!?", Riko exclaimed, with her body glowing red from the blushing.

Mrs. Sakurauchi then picked up the tray, walked to the table and backed towards the door, all while smiling innocently, and said, "Don't mind me. C-carry on…", with a thumbs-up, before closing the door.

The pianist and the leader were still looking the door in surprise, and all Riko can do is faint after a few seconds, with everything happening too fast for head to process.

"Woah! Riko-chan!"

* * *

Author's Note

Apologies if their characters seem OOC. After listening to one of Anju Inami (Chika's seiyuu)'s songs before Love Live! Sunshine!, my head is screaming "This is ChikaRiko song (indirectly)!".

Inspiration of the story: watch?v=j2O_sV9VVCI


End file.
